Bittersweet Symphony
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Everyone thought that going off into the world together would be the greatest - yet Ritsu Tainaka has discovered that things aren't. Having come to terms with who she is, she finds herself losing her best friend and heartbroken. As she befriends the cellist Kazumi Sagara, she discovers a symphony of love that may be bittersweet, but worth fighting for. -Ritsu X OC. Slight RixMio-
1. Farther Away

_Disclaimer: K-On! and related characters do not belong to me. Only the OC's contained in this fanfiction are my own creation. Takes place after the anime. Contains shojo-ai._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-

_1. Farther Away_

"_Nothing will change between us."_

That was a lie from the very start, and with it came a twisted path of regrets and heartache. They had been reckless - impulsive as ever. It wasn't as much of a surprise for _her_, but for the responsible of the pair to go along with it and to not stop them from crossing those lines… that had been a surprise.

It had been a year since the roller coaster Ritsu Tainaka called life started. After graduation, the Light Music Club had thought things would be great for them to attend the same Women's University together. No one really told them that there was a world outside of high school - a world of pain and heartbreak. No one told them just how confusing things would be as they struggled to be adults, but were still treated like children.

Ritsu closed the door to her single dorm, looking around the cramped and slightly cluttered space. She was happy to have her drum set with her, but she wasn't allowed to practice in the dorms, meaning if she wanted to beat out her frustrations then she would have to lug her equipment all the way over to the auditorium across campus. With one glance out the window, Ritsu immediately pushed the temptation from her mind at the sight of swirling dark grey clouds threatening to unleash their wrath upon the campus.

She hated the rainy season - for more than one reason.

Giving a heavy sigh, the brunette kicked off her sneakers and crossed the room, dropping her bag at the foot of her bed before she fell face-first onto the mattress. She closed her eyes, inhaling the clean linen scent and feeling her exhaustion take over. She didn't have classes the next day, but she had a term paper to bullshit through and practice with the others.

It would be awkward to stay after and go over the set list with Mio…

_Why did it have to end up like this? Oh yeah - I was an idiot…I let my feelings take over and all it did was end in misery. What else did I expect? We're childhood friends…best friends…and we crossed so many lines we shouldn't have… _

That's what happened sometimes. Friends tried to be lovers, only to get scorned. Only in this case, the burns were so much deeper. Mio Akiyama had been her first love - the only problem was, Mio had been confused about her sexuality while Ritsu had come to terms with it. They tried dating only to end up in a messy relationship that was abusive and dysfunctional, pulling away their close-knit bonds at the very seams. It had gotten to the point that they were both angry and lashing out over nothing for them to break things off. Mio realized she was in fact straight and started dating a guy she met at a music store.

Ritsu…

Well, moving on was an option she was avoiding. It had been almost six months since the break-up, but it was hard to move on when it was hard to find someone who was open about their sexuality or sure of it. She didn't have any friends who had friends who were into girls. She had tried going to the Pride Society on campus to get to know others just like her, but a majority of the society were still too skittish to publicly come out to the world. The last two girls she had gone out with on a few dates just hadn't clicked with the energetic drummer - they were dull and didn't have the qualities that Ritsu was attracted to, despite their pretty faces.

The last girl she had seen wanted to keep their relationship secret, as if she was ashamed of Ritsu. The brunette refused to deal with that, ending the relationship after the first week. Now it was back to square one.

_Well, misery loves company, or however it goes. It's whatever, I guess! I don't need a relationship!_

She just needed her best friend back.

It was so hard though. Mio had grown distant - even more so since she started dating Takashi. They hardly saw each other outside of class or practice. They hadn't hung out much either.

As for the other members of _Afterschool Tea Time_, Yui and Ui were inseparable, even living in the same dorm together and they spent a majority of their time together. Azusa and Tsumugi were rather close as well, with the two of them going into the same major and sticking together. Ritsu was usually on her own anymore.

It was starting to get to her.

Groaning, the brunette finally shot up and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Repeatedly she scrolled over Mio's name, but she couldn't bring herself to call her - just to talk things over and try and get things as normal as they could.

The hardest part was reaching over and feeling only air at night - not her, not love, just nothing. Mio was going farther away with every day that passed since their relationship ended. She said things would never change between them, but they had - to the point it was painful and it haunted Ritsu.

"My heart is broken…" Ritsu whispered, finally placing her cell phone back on the table before she burrowed herself under her covers, fighting the lump scorching her throat.

She tried to close her eyes and drift away, afraid she would never find a way to heal her heart. She could barely hold in her tears anymore.

Why did it have to be this way? Wasn't it supposed to get easier as time went on? Why couldn't she move on or find someone who she could be with?

The rain unleashed itself.

"It's not fair!" Ritsu shouted, tugging her pillow over her head to block out the sound of the rain.

The sky wasn't allowed to cry!

No! It was her turn to finally cry and just let it all out! Months of bottling it up had only made it worse, and she needed to heal!

Finally, the tears came, her sobs muffled into her pillow as she let it all out.

It was time to let go.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Ritsu-senpai, are you in there?"

Ritsu roused herself slowly, groaning as she rolled over onto her side. She barely lifted her head, her long bangs falling into her tear-stained face. Her brown eyes were rimmed red and her nose was stuffy. She heard whomever it was knock again.

"Senpai, I'm coming inside."

Ritsu tried to place the voice, but after crying and passing out from exhaustion, she was barely coherent enough to remember what day of the week it was. Her muscles ached in protest as she sat up in bed just as the door opened, the palm of her hand rubbing at her eye sleepily as she stifled a yawn.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Blinking, Ritsu looked up, recognizing her visitor. They were classmates in Literature and English, with the redhead sitting beside her. It was kind of hard to forget someone like Kazumi Sagara.

She was of Eurasian descent, having inherited scarlet hair from her Scottish grandfather on her mother's side. She wore it to her shoulder-blades in wild layers, it falling over one shoulder and she was wearing a black cap that had a red skull bow on the side above her pierced ear. Her eyes were a bright green, standing out with her flawless tawny skin. She had a beauty mark on her left cheekbone, right underneath her eye.

It was hard not to stare - considering she had usually only seen Kazumi in casual clothes. It was obvious she was dressed to go downtown for some R&R, wearing a red and black plaid mini-skirt with black lace on the hem and a matching vest, a pair of black lowtop converse, and an off-the-shoulder black top that exposed her midriff and the red kanji she had tattooed on her left hip that read "love".

"Senpai, you look…" Ritsu winced, waiting for the brutal truth. "…really beautiful."

She blinked, taken aback by those words. "Excuse me?"

Kazumi shut the door and lingered in the doorway. "With your bangs down… it's so natural and just…you're really pretty." Her cheeks tinged pink as she scratched her cheek in a nervous manner. "I'm sorry for dropping by unexpectedly. I was hoping you weren't busy."

"How come?"

"I wanted to hang out with you today."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know that we have a term paper due, but the rain cleared up and it's such a nice day. It's the weekend too and I…I was hoping that maybe you'd want to go get some coffee with me."

"Hell yeah! Just let me get ready!" Ritsu sprung out of bed, feeling strangely chipper.

Kazumi smiled, "Awesome! I'll wait for you. Do you want me to meet up with you somewhere or…?"

"Nah, just chill here. I'll be out shortly."

Nodding, the redhead watched as Ritsu quickly picked an outfit from her closet and went into her small bathroom to clean up. Biting her lip, Kazumi took a deep breath as she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

Ritsu didn't even know how beautiful she truly was.

It was so hard to contain herself around her - as it had been since the first day they had met back in high school. If it hadn't been so dire for her to join the Classical Music Club, Kazumi had been tempted to join the Light Music Club, simply to be close to Ritsu Tainaka. She had always been attracted to the energetic brunette, but now that she had actually gotten to know her, she wanted badly to ask her out on a real date.

_What if I make a fool out of myself? She hardly knows me, and what if she doesn't…like girls like I do? That'd make things so awkward…_

She could only hope.

_Please let this date go well._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

_A/N: Thoughts? Review please._

_Musical Inspiration: Farther Away - Evanescence_

_Next Chapter: Going Under_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	2. Going Under

_Disclaimer: K-On! and related characters do not belong to me. Only the OC's contained in this fanfiction are my own creation. Takes place after the anime. Contains shojo-ai._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-

_2. Going Under_

Kazumi had been right about the weather - it was definitely not a day to pass up and stay cooped inside trying to write a paper. She had all evening and would pull an all-nighter if she had to, but for the day, Ritsu was determined to enjoy every second of sunshine and the nice breeze.

She felt different - like a weight had been lifted off her chest after she finally came to terms with everything. Maybe going out would do her some good. A new face, a fresh start. It was worth trying at least. Hell, if anything she would get to spend the afternoon with a really cute girl and a little harmless flirting wouldn't kill either of them.

Though, Ritsu wasn't sure what Kazumi's sexuality was. In fact, she didn't really know much about the redhead other than the fact that she was a year younger than her, was Eurasian and had been raised in Scotland most of her life, played the cello, was majoring in art, and they had attended the same high school. She was friends with Azusa, though, and the guitarist spoke highly of Kazumi the few times Ritsu had asked.

They stopped at a nice, remote coffee shop that was vacant, so they had the place practically to themselves. Suddenly self-conscious, Ritsu kept playing with the ponytail that she had pulled her bangs into as it flopped on the side of her head. She had chosen something casual to wear - but she still wanted to be noticed - wearing a hooded sleeveless denim green vest over a white button down with a loose black neck-tie and a pair of black skinny jeans with her white sneakers. Since graduation, she didn't care to wear skirts. She felt ten times more comfortable in her skinnies.

The table they sat at was in the corner and rounded. Ritsu didn't even notice that Kazumi had scooted a little bit closer as they chatted about classes and the whatnot. They sipped their coffee and laughed over a funny story Azusa had told Kazumi. The air around them was so comfortable - it was as if Ritsu had known the redhead her entire life.

"So, Kazu-chan, how long have you played the cello?"

Kazumi's cheeks tinged pink at the nickname before she spoke, "I've been playing since I was about eight. I first started with the violin and then the viola, but by the time I was ten I was playing the cello. I fell in love with the deeper tones and just the way it felt. I could create beautiful and haunting symphonies. It was my dream to become a composer, but everyone looked down on my decision so I chose to go with my second love instead - art. I want to be an art teacher."

"What kind of art do you do?"

"A little of everything. I guess you could call me a mistress of the arts. I enjoy writing, plays, reading, I sketch, paint, and even make pottery. I love the history of art and I'm fascinated with architecture as well. You should've seen some of the architect in Glasgow! It's honestly fascinating."

"I've been to London, but not that far in the U.K. Is it awesome there?"

"Yes. To be honest, I'm thinking about moving back to Glasgow after I finish schooling here in Japan."

Ritsu bit her lip, "I'd love to come visit you sometime…"

It was strange - the thought of her leaving kind of stung…

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Kazumi suddenly piped up.

She jolted, feeling her face warm as she rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her brown orbs out the window at the street. She had been so open about her sexuality before, but now…it seemed almost strange to blurt out that she liked women.

"No. Been out a few times, but haven't found anyone whose clicked since my last serious relationship. What about you?"

"I'm interested in someone, but I doubt they even realize how I feel. It's kind of hard to just come out and say how I feel - I'm afraid to cross boundaries and offend them, especially if they aren't…like me."

"Like you?"

"Um…well…" Kazumi suddenly found the outside much more interesting, playing with the ends of her hair and twirling them around her fingers repeatedly. "I'm interested in women only."

Ritsu stared, taken aback. She hadn't expected that at all.

"How long?"

"For as long as I can remember. I've always liked girls, ever since I was a little girl. I've always been out of the closet too, according to Grandpa. He told me that I would proudly run around in his button downs and shorts, my hair cropped to my ears and hold hands and kiss my childhood friend on the cheek all the time. I was extremely affectionate with Moira. She and I…dated for awhile, once we hit puberty…but…"

"Bad break up?" Ritsu asked, her tone hollow and sympathy hitting her strongly for the Eurasian.

Kazumi shook her head, "No. We never broke up."

"Long distance relationship then?"

The brunette was very confused now. Kazumi had just said she wasn't seeing anyone.

Green eyes closed as she finally lifted her head, a sad smile crossing her pretty features. "No. She passed away when I was fourteen. She was sickly all of our lives and that winter, it got to the point where she didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry, Kazu-chan…"

"It's fine, Senpai."

"Ritsu."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Ritsu."

Kazumi reached over and took the brunette's hand, "Thank you."

Ritsu nodded and placed her over hand over Kazumi's gently, squeezing it. "I'm here for you. I know it must still be hard to think about. She was your first everything."

"She was…but she would want me to move on and be happy. The problem is, I haven't met anyone whose been open as I am about who they are. In high school, the other girls avoided me because of it. A couple of them dated me, but they wanted to keep the relationship secret in fear of others judgments. I didn't want to be treated like a dirty little secret, so I quickly decided that unless someone wanted to be open with me and not be ashamed of me and who we are, then I'd rather be alone. It's been almost five years since Moira passed away, and I'm ready to move on, but only with someone who will understand that I am _not_ ashamed of who I am and I am one-hundred-percent aware of who I am."

"I'm like you…" Ritsu confessed. "Open about who I am. My first girlfriend was my best friend - Mio. She wasn't sure if she was bi or not. Turns out she was straight. We had a horrible break-up and now it's hard to still cling to our friendship. It's been six months and I'm still hurting over it - I miss my best friend more than anything, despite the fact she was my first love. I feel like I'm going under, drowning in all these emotions."

Kazumi turned her hand, lacing their fingers and scooting closer. Ritsu blinked, feeling that stupid lump scorching her throat once more. Then, she felt warmth and was inhaling an earthy scent that reminded her of a forest. Kazumi ran her fingers through the shoulder-length chocolate tresses, hugging Ritsu close to her.

"I'm here for you, Ritsu-chan. I know your pain and I will do whatever it takes to make you smile."

Those words alone made her smile.

"You're so sweet, Kazu-chan."

"Ritsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

The brunette pulled back, brown eyes locking onto green.

"Of course you can. You can trust me."

Kazumi beamed at those words, her entire face lighting up. She reached up and brushed some of the brown strands behind Ritsu's ear, before she leaned up and gently placed her lips to the drummer's cheek.

"I'd like to go on a date with you."

Ritsu felt her face flame, but she nodded. "O-Okay. Um…w-when?"

"Tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie?" Ritsu suggested, suddenly feeling very nervous and aware of the redhead.

"That sounds perfect." Kazumi grinned.

"See you tonight then at six?"

"Yup!" Kazumi glanced at the time, "Shoot. I forgot, I have to run an errand real quick. I'm sorry -" She pulled out enough yen to cover the cost of their coffee and stood up. "I'll see you tonight, Ritsu-chan!"

Brown eyes watched as the redhead ran out of the coffee shop, feeling a strange thundering in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly, all she could think about was the night ahead and wondering what to do.

The only thing she could do was get some information out of Azusa concerning Kazumi.

_Maybe moving on is best._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

_A/N: I'm trying to be realistic here - it's very hard to be homosexual in today's world, especially when it comes to finding partners who are as open about who they are as you. I wanted to shed light on that and wanted to have a realistic plotline. Please let me know what you think in your review!_

Musical Inspiration: Going Under - Evanescence

Next Chapter: Erase This

-Mistress of the Arts


	3. Erase This

_Disclaimer: K-On! and related characters do not belong to me. Only the OC's contained in this fanfiction are my own creation. Takes place after the anime. Contains shojo-ai._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-

_3. Erase This_

"Ri-chan, you seem in a hurry today!" Yui exclaimed, noticing the brunette was hastily trying to pack her stuff and she kept glancing at the clock.

"Yeah. It's not like you to actually want to run off from practice to finish your work load." Mio commented, that condescending tone piercing through Ritsu.

She fought back the retort on the tip of her tongue, before she replied with a smirk. "Oh, it's not homework dear Mio that I'm rushing to - but rather the arms of my date for this evening."

"You have a date?" Mugi piped up, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Do we know her?"

"Sure do!" Ritsu continued to give her wild grin, "But I think I'll keep her identity a secret for a while - least till I see where things go."

Yui grinned as well, "Good luck, Ri-chan!" She even did a thumbs up toward her energetic cohort in mischief.

"What about the set list?" Mio stressed, looking over at the past president of the Light Music Club.

Azusa spoke up, "If you don't mind, Mio-senpai, I wanted to go over it with you."

"That'd be great, Azu-nyan!" Yui glomped the younger girl, who immediately gave protest and tried to squirm free. "With Azu-nyan and Mio-chan choosing our set list, we'll be sure to rock our next show!"

"I agree." Mugi giggled. "Shall I make you two some tea before I go?"

Mio sighed heavily but smiled at the blond heiress, "Sure, Mugi. Thank you."

"Well, I'll see you later!"

Ritsu quickly excused herself, trying to ignore the awkward tension between the raven and herself. She hurried toward the dorms, double-checking the time to see how long she still had left before she was supposed to meet up with Kazumi at the theatre. She quickly showered and tried to find a suitable outfit, surprisingly choosing a denim skirt and yellow top ensemble. Once she had her trademark headband in place, Ritsu then grabbed her cell and hurried for the subway station. The ride was relatively short, with her getting off about four stops, and then heading through the shopping district toward the movie cinema that they had chosen via texting.

"Ritsu-chan!"

Her ears picked up on the sound of the familiar voice, turning and spotting Kazumi waving in excitement. She had exchanged her cap for pulling her hair into a side braid, the end tied off with a black bow, and she was even wearing a little bit of lip-gloss. Those bright green eyes danced with emerald fire as Ritsu crossed the street and they hugged in greeting.

"Glad you could make it," Kazumi breathed against her ear.

Ritsu shivered lightly, her sweet breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck, before they withdrew a little reluctantly. Smiling, the two then approached the ticket counter and purchased two tickets to see the latest romantic comedy.

"Wow, tough crowd." Ritsu remarked, the moment they walked into the empty theatre.

"Everyone is either in the action movie or at the mall. There's a huge expo going on there today." Kazumi replied, settling down into one of the seats in the back. "I had to run by there and pick up some more food. Sorry about leaving you earlier."

"No, it's totally okay. I had band practice anyway."

"How did it go?"

"Eh, it was alright. Mio was pretty ticked that I bailed on helping with the set list though. Azu-nyan stepped up though - remind me to buy her some cake." 

"I definitely will." the redhead giggled, before the lights dimmed. "Looks like it's getting ready to start."

"Yeah…"

Along with the anxiety.

Why hadn't see noticed Kazumi before? This girl was…well, amazing. Talented. Fascinating. One of a kind, honestly. Ritsu couldn't help but feel drawn to her - maybe because both of their first loves had been so bittersweet. Not to mention, being out like this with her felt so natural.

Her breath hitched as Kazumi suddenly scooted a little closer, casually slipping her arm through Ritsu's and her fingers gently brushing against the drummer's. Mustering her courage, Ritsu took the smaller hand and laced their fingers. Their eyes met in the dim-lit theatre, before they looked away shyly, both fighting the heat flaming their cheeks.

It was hard to believe that they were both out of high school, with the way they shyly averted their eyes and held hands in the dark. They focused on the movie, stealing glances at one another. Twice they caught each others eye, before Ritsu turned away and rubbed the back of her neck, giving an embarrassed smile. Kazumi giggled softly, before she sipped the soda that they had purchased to share.

Well, it was a first date after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stars sparkled in the sky, like a million lanterns as they walked through the park. It was after dusk, so most people had already gone home for the day, leaving it vacant. There was the occasional cat, but other than that, the two musicians found themselves alone.

They grasped hands as they walked, Kazumi walking on the stone ledge that surrounded the flowers, her green eyes dancing as she glanced up at the sky. Ritsu smiled as she watched the younger girl, feeling the warmth from her small hand.

"Ri-chan!"

"Eh?"

The brunette turned, only to give a loud "whoa!" as the world suddenly flipped. Kazumi had suddenly decided to tackle the drummer in a huggle, the two of them hitting the grass and rolling down the small hill side. They laughed and clung to one another, before they came to a stop with the redhead on top of her. Their noses barely brushed, green eyes staring into brown, their cheeks flushed as they breathed a little heavily.

Kazumi rolled off Ritsu, flopping onto the grass and looking up at the stars. They glanced at one another, eyes closing before they started to point out constellations.

"They're so beautiful." Ritsu sighed, smiling as she relaxed. "I haven't done this in forever."

"Yeah…beautiful…"

Only Kazumi wasn't looking at the night sky - she was looking at the girl beside her.

"I'm having fun." Ritsu turned her cheek, the grass tickling it slightly as she looked at her date. "Um…do you maybe…wanna do this again?"

"Yes!" Kazumi immediately exclaimed. "I would love to, Ri-chan!"

Ritsu smiled, "Good. We'll go out again!"

She sat up and then looked back up at the stars in the sky, shining like diamonds.

Maybe this was the best way to overcome the pain.

Erasing the remnants of heartbreak with a friendship and possibly something more.

She didn't know yet - but she liked the way she was feeling.

Alive again.

Ritsu could only hope that she could come to understand how she was feeling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It really flatters me that you're giving my OC a chance. I know how hard it is for most people to read and accept OC characters due to all the Mary-Sues out there - especially in a shojo-ai/shonen-ai set story. Please review again guys. I'm not sure when I will be able to update the next installement, but I will write the rest of the story and update whenever I can!_

Musical Inspiration: Erase This - Evanescence

-Mistress of the Arts


	4. Listen

_Disclaimer: K-On! and related characters do not belong to me. Only the OC's contained in this fanfiction are my own creation. Takes place after the anime. Contains shojo-ai._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-

_4. Listen_

The sound of sneakers padding against the slick concrete blended in with the aria of the rain. Thunder rumbled, with heavy breathing cutting through the chilly air. She barely ducked underneath the alcove of the auditorium seconds before the storm unleashed itself, the trees groaning and moaning underneath the force of the wind. Slightly panicked brown eyes glanced at the campus, seeing students darting across to the safety of buildings or cars with friends.

"Dammit…this better be worth it…"

She had gotten a text message from Azusa, saying _Afterschool Tea Time_ had an urgent meeting in the auditorium. Ritsu had been in the process of trying to write a song - one she was secretly trying to compose for Kazumi. They had been going out once a week for the past few weeks, steadily getting to know each other. Sadly, that was the only sunshine that the drummer had seen in those long days.

Slightly annoyed by her band-mates interruption, Ritsu pulled open the door of the auditorium, listening to the sound of it closing echo within the empty halls. The overhead lights flickered occasionally, with the brunette crossing her fingers that the back-up generators weren't on their last leg.

Her wet sneakers squeaked as she walked further down the hallway, reaching up to pull her hood down, her bangs falling into her eyes. In her haste, she had forgotten to grab her headband. She made a disgruntled sound as her fingers hastily brushed them out of her face, looking around and wondering if the others had even shown up at all.

She reached the doors to the auditorium, opening them and stepping inside. Her eyes immediately scanned the stage, searching for the signs of Mio and the others. She didn't even see their equipment.

"If this is some practical joke, I am _not_ laughing!" Ritsu growled.

She turned to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon you stupid thing! Open up!"

She kicked at it, but to no avail. The door was locked tight. Annoyed, Ritsu turned to head for the emergency exit, but the moment she took three steps, she was sent into blinding darkness. She cursed softly and groped the air, grasping onto the back of the seats and using them to guide her toward the stage. She stumbled and winced as she banged her knee on one of them, but she finally managed to reach the front of the stage.

"Listen…"

Ritsu stiffened, hearing a haunting whisper cut through the air. Her first thought was a ghost - but then she shoved that foreboding thought from her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she peered toward the stage, faintly making out the outline of something.

Then, she heard the beginnings of a symphony. Her heart fluttered as a wave of true emotion washed over her, before she moved closer, finding the steps and climbing onto the stage. The lightning flashed through the windows of backstage, illuminating the stage for a brief moment. She saw the cello, the curtain of scarlet cascading around a dreamer's face, as beautiful as the melody.

Then, she began to sing.

The sound caused Ritsu to shiver - her voice was as enchanting as the old hymns of the Highlands. She was singing in a tongue that Ritsu did not understand, but recognized vaguely as Gaelic. Somehow, without really knowing how or why, she felt as if they were words of love and faith.

Smiling in surprise, Ritsu allowed her feet to move forward, her hoodie sliding off her shoulders and hitting the stage. The denims of her skinny jeans clung to her body as she allowed herself to move slowly and gracefully - a secret she had kept from the others. She loved to dance - the energy she felt from music that set her blood on fire. The hem of her tank top rose and brushed against her flat stomach, as green eyes opened and focused on the brunette, the dim light from outside revealing themselves to the other.

Kazumi smiled as she switched to Japanese, the symphony coming to an end. She placed her bow in her cello case, before she got to her feet, the hem of her plaid dress pleating around her thighs as she gave a graceful twirl, still singing powerfully. She moved behind Ritsu, who closed her eyes and allowed her soft hands to brush against the bare skin of her waist, feeling her sweet breath on her neck as she sang in her ear.

"'Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile - tell me of a story never ever told in the past. Take me back to the lands where my yearnings were born - the key to open the door is in your hand. Now fly me there~'!" Kazumi hummed and took Ritsu's hand, twirling her before they were pressed chest-to-chest, with Kazumi taking her hand and placing the other on her waist, before pulling her into a slow and steady waltz. "'Fanatics find their heaven in never-ending storming winds - auguries of destruction be a lullaby of rebirth. Constellations be there, of my dreamland to come. The key to open the door is in your hand - now take me there. Fantasies in fantasy, down in the land of misery I'm searching for the sun, to the door of mystery - I'm wandering down. I'm searching down the secret sun'." Kazumi then giggled and twirled Ritsu once again, with the brunette laughing as her hair danced around her shoulders. "'Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile - tell me of a story never ever told in the past. Take me back to the lands where my yearnings were born - the key to open the door is in your hand. Now take me there - to the land of twilight~'!"

Ritsu giggled as they came to a stop, their hands entwined and palms pressed together, looking into each other's eyes. Kazumi was arched slightly, so their noses were barely brushing. The brunette hesitated, before she made the first move and leaned in.

Their lips brushed chastely, soft and nimble as they brushed almost timidly. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but even after they pulled back, Ritsu could feel her lips tingling in a way that was familiar and yet foreign. Her heart was pounding and she felt giddy inside, but truly happy and touched.

"Surprise," Kazumi said, with a soft smile. "I'm sorry for tricking you. Asuza-chan and I came up with this plan and I really wanted to keep it a surprise."

"You little meanie." Ritsu pouted, before she squeezed her hands happily. "I loved it. Did you write the song?"

"The composition I played, yes. The song I sang, no. It was composed by one of my favorite composers, however. Yuki Kajiura." Kazumi then withdrew, leading Ritsu towards the right side of the stage. "Just hold my hand - there's more to this surprise."

Ritsu bit her lip, nervous. "Alright."

Kazumi could hardly contain her excitement, but she walked slowly. She gently tugged Ritsu's hand, signaling for her to stay still, before she knelt down. Suddenly, soft light filled the space, with the redhead lighting a series of candles, revealing a thick quilt and a few throw pillows, along with a picnic basket and Kazumi's i-Pod. Ritsu gave a slight gasp and murmured a "wow" before she got down on her knees and crawled onto the quilt. She could see that Kazumi had even dressed up, wearing a red and black plaid dress that had a corset-like top with black laces with an off-the-shoulder white silk short-sleeve blouse. She had done her hair in loose curls and was wearing a matching plaid hair band. White thigh-high leggings clad her lithe and dainty legs, along with a pair of black flats.

"You look pretty, Kazu-chan." Ritsu complimented, smiling broadly at her.

Kazumi giggled, her red-glossed lips turning into a half-smile. "Enjoying your surprise?"

"Of course!" Ritsu watched as she opened the picnic basket, revealing a fruit salad, veggies, and crackers, cheeses, and meat platters. There was also a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. Kazumi took out two wine glasses and she carefully unscrewed the champagne, pouring them each a glass. Ritsu took it and chewed on her cheek, finding herself slightly confused.

"So…um… not that I don't appreciate the totally awesome surprise and all the work you've put into this… but did I miss something important? What's this all about?"

Kazumi hesitated for a moment, "There's something I want to ask you, but I wanted to do it the most romantic way I could think of…so Azusa-chan and I came up with this. We're both hopeless romantics." She gave a sheepish smile, the candle light dancing in her eyes. Ritsu watched as she then reached once more into the basket, this time withdrawing a small wrapped box. "Will you open this, please?"

Ritsu took the box into her clammy hand, before she worked on undoing the small ribbon and opening the white box. She blinked in surprise to find a necklace inside - it was of a music note with her name written between the two sides. Kazumi crawled over to the brunette, lifting the delicate chain from the box before she came behind her, clasping it. Ritsu could feel the cool metal of it against her skin, her heart pounding at the redhead's closeness.

"What's this for, Kazumi?" she barely whispered.

Kazumi kissed her cheek before taking her hand. "Ritsu, I wanted to ask you something very important."

The brunette felt nervous as the anticipation became almost unbearable. "What is it?"

"I really like you and I love spending time with you, Ritsu. Will you…be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course!" Ritsu laughed, before throwing her arms around the redhead.

Kazumi giggled and embraced her back, snuggling into her warmth and inhaling her natural vanilla scent. It was all the brunette could do not to kiss the redhead again - but she wanted to take things slow, like they had been.

"I reserved the auditorium until tomorrow." Kazumi said. "If you want to stay the night and listen to the rain with me."

Ritsu nuzzled her gently, "I would love nothing more."

This night was absolutely wonderful.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ri-chan, you seem in a super good mood! Did something happen with Kazu-chan?"

Ritsu had a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's at the guitarist's inquiry, "Maybe~" she sang the word, her fingers immediately brushing against the necklace. "Wanna know?"

Yui nodded eagerly, along with Mugi who had joined in the conversation with interest. Azusa, who already knew the big news, tried to hide a smile on her face as she continued to tune her own guitar. Mio stiffened slightly as she straightened, having been finishing up setting up the amplifier for her bass.

"Please tell me, Ri-chan! Did you two kiss?"

"Oh, more than that! We totally slept together!"

Yui and Mugi's eyes widened to the size of saucers while Mio sputtered and whirled around, incoherently shouting at the brunette and calling her several names, including perverted and uncouth. The moment she went to hit the brunette, however, her hand was suddenly snatched out of the air. Ritsu had flinched, eyes closed and bracing herself for the impact, but it hadn't come. Both girls turned to see what had stopped the inevitable beating.

"Akiyama-senpai, I'll have to ask you to please not hit my girlfriend anymore."

Despite the sweet tone, there was an underlying venom in Kazumi's voice, her eyes snapping with emerald fire as she looked up at the older girl. Mio jerked her arm free, quickly looking away and fighting the tic that had formed in her jaw. She didn't even understand why she was so angry in the first place.

Ritsu gave a sigh of relief, grateful for the cellist's intervention, before she recalled that Kazumi had plans to be somewhere else. She turned to look at the redhead, opening her mouth to question it, when Mio suddenly spoke.

"Isn't it a bit too soon for the two of you to be in a relationship? You've only been going out on dates for a little over a month."

Ritsu felt her surge of anger at those words, "Hypocrite much? You went out with Takashi not even three weeks after you and I broke up and were dating after a week! I don't even want to hear that from you, Mio. Geez!"

"At least it's more acceptable that I moved on to a _guy_."

"Oh, so now it's not acceptable to be who I am now? Thanks a lot, Mio! Thanks for being just like everybody else - simply because you don't understand doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me. I swear, ever since the break up you've been finding more and more excuses to keep being mad at me over a mistake we _both_ made! And you're supposed to be the mature one? Yeah, right. Look - I am _happy_ with Kazumi. The happiest I've been since our break-up. I'm not going to let anyone else's opinions rule me or my life. I like girls - no. I take that back. I like Kazumi - I care about her and she's helped me get over all the issues that came out of our screwed up relationship. I want my best friend back, but not if you're going to keep treating me like crap because you're ashamed of the fact you even went out with me in the first place!"

With that said, Ritsu grabbed her bag and started to head for the door. Kazumi lingered only for a moment, turning to follow after the brunette to go and comfort her. She paused beside Mio, who looked ready to cry and as if Ritsu had slapped her.

"There is nothing wrong with her, Akiyama-senpai. Ritsu is beautiful and perfect as she is. Just because you don't understand, doesn't mean she cares what you have to say anymore. You burned that bridge between you. Now, it's best that you find a way to rebuild a new friendship with her, or let her move on completely in her life. I only say this because I care about her and have always cared for her. Please don't get on my bad side, Akiyama-senpai. I truly don't want to make any enemies - but I will if it's for the sake of protecting the one I care for."

Mio looked down, whimpering softly.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that."

Kazumi then left the auditorium, leaving the raven to her realizations.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: Sorry if anyone seemed a little OOC. I wasn't trying to make it that way - but like I said, I'm going for realism here. Please continue to review guys! I really am enjoying the positive feedback about Ritsu x Kazumi!_

Musical Inspiration: Listen to the Rain - Evanescence

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	5. Monster

_Disclaimer: K-On! and related characters do not belong to me. Only the OC's contained in this fanfiction are my own creation. Takes place after the anime. Contains shojo-ai._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-

_5. Monster_

"You really shouldn't avoid the situation any more, love. It's bound to get worse if you do."

Ritsu simply groaned, sliding her text book off her lap and then falling sideways, burrowing her face into Kazumi's thigh. The redhead sighed, smiling down at her girlfriend lovingly as she began to stroke the drummer's short brown tresses. Ritsu lightly gripped the cotton of the blanket, taking calming breaths to soothe the anger inside of her. The feeling of those small and nimble fingers soothingly running through her hair were working their magic on her at least - she was able to push the negativity she felt at the thought of her once best friend, at least for a little while.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by the buzzing of Ritsu's cell - the caller I.D showing Yui's name. It had been the third band practice in a row that the drummer had skipped - she was too upset to face Mio just yet. Her words had stung for more than she had let on.

Grateful for the comfort of Kazumi, the brunette had even gone to the means of staying in the Freshman dorms rather than going back to her own dorm. Kazumi didn't mind in the slightest - other than Azusa, she didn't have any other friends and she loved spending time with Ritsu. The brunette's grades had skyrocketed as well, due to the tutelage that the Eurasian gave her in her troubling courses, especially in English.

While Mio had initially protested that Ritsu being in a relationship would simply be a distraction from her studies and other responsibilities, it seemed that realistically Kazumi had grounded the energetic female in a lot of aspects. They seemed to bring the best out in one another - gradually growing more confident in their relationship and everything they were experiencing together.

She hadn't cried once since she started seeing Ritsu Tainaka all those weeks ago.

"Ritsu…" 

She shifted slightly, her breathing having slowed and she was on the verge of falling asleep in the redhead's lap.

"Hmm?" 

"You know that I love you…don't you?"

"Mmhm…"

Kazumi smiled, leaning down and kissing Ritsu's forehead. "Good."

She drifted off to the land of dreams, for the first time in a week looking peaceful.

The question remained though - just how deeply had Kazumi Sagara come to love the beautiful girl in her arms?

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Kazumi's not picking up either…" Azusa sighed as she hung up, looking at the rest of the band and then finally looking at Mio. "I think she's not coming until you two patch things up, Mio-senpai."

Mio rubbed her arm, giving a solemn nod. Her blue-grey eyes were haunted, dark circles under her eyes and she was pale from lack of sleep.

Her reality check had taken it's toll on the girl - she was disgusted with herself and how she had been acting. They were supposed to be mature and developing their minds and futures as adults - instead she had been acting like a selfish child throwing a temper tantrum due to her own shame in ruining her childhood friendship with the one person who she would've taken a bullet for.

Now said friend was the one pulling the proverbial trigger.

Mio had sorted through everything - she knew where they had gone wrong, what she had done and what damage she had caused. However, she refused to burn that bridge. She wanted to mend it - the only problem she kept facing was the fact Ritsu wouldn't even give her a chance to talk.

She had missed her chance to talk, months ago.

_This is my punishment._

She would not rest until she found a way to regain their friendship.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Ritsu came awake with a violent start, her scream caught in her throat and she quickly pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating so fast it felt as if it was about to burst. The dorm room was dark - the silhouette of the lamp desk the only light in the room. Rain pattered on the window in an ominous melody.

Her nightmare still fresh in her mind, Ritsu felt beside her, relieved to feel the form of Kazumi still beside her rather than air. She was fast asleep, scarlet strands fanned out around her shoulders and falling into her serene face. Her fingers were lightly gripping the hem of Ritsu's t-shirt.

She fought the lump scorching her throat, trying to take deep breaths and to fight the tears in her eyes. Her dream had been horrifying - so pleasant at first, and then violently changing. She hated her night terrors - they had driven her to insomnia her first year of college.

Ritsu got on her knees, crawling over toward the edge of the futon and reaching up to click off the lamp light. She kicked off her jeans and then crawled back under the covers, hesitantly bringing her finger tips to Kazumi's tawny cheek, lightly brushing them across the beauty mark on her cheekbone. She stirred only for a moment, but did not wake.

Ritsu recalled the sweet words that she had whispered to her before she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Kazumi…"

If only she knew how to come out and truly say it.

That she never wanted to wake up without Kazumi in her life.

The thought alone was like a monster, clawing at her insides and causing her blood to rush, as cold as ice and as if her veins were glass. Determined to never let anything happen to the eccentric being that had unknowingly captured her heart, Ritsu then pressed a light kiss to her cheek before closing her eyes.

_One day, I'll tell you how I feel - every emotion I will get out in the open. I'll stop hiding from you, Kazumi - because you're all I want and all I need… all I truly love in this world._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Morning came.

Kazumi opened her eyes, surprised to find a tray with a single red rose and a bowl of rice. Giggling at the brunette's attempt at a surprise breakfast-in-bed, Kazumi sat up and ruffled her hair, green orbs peering around for her lover. She spotted Ritsu walking inside the door a moment later, slipping off her sneakers and carrying shopping bags.

"What's going on, silly?" Kazumi inquired.

Ritsu immediately sprung onto the bed after dropping the bags, glomping the girl and snuggling her tightly. Kazumi gave a giggle before she turned, chastely capturing Ritsu's lips. The brunette's eyes widened before she immediately returned the kiss, pressing their lips together firmly. Kazumi broke the kiss a few moments later, pulling back and running her fingers through her silken strands. Ritsu nuzzled her neck, kissing it gently.

"It's our anniversary, silly."

"Anniversary?"

"Since we started seeing each other!" Ritsu sat up by her knees, reaching over and grasping the shopping bags. "Here!"

Kazumi took the bags, opening them and looking inside. She was surprised to find CDs in one bag, along with clothes in another. The last bag was oddly shaped, leaning against the door. Kazumi pointed her black polished nail at it, with the drummer simply rubbing her hands together gleefully. Finally, she climbed off the bed and walked over to it, opening it only to gasp. She then withdrew the bass guitar by the neck, taking in it's slender frame and the swirls of red and black.

"What's this?"

"I wanted to try something. Come over here."

Carefully carrying the guitar over with her, Kazumi sat down on the bed. Ritsu drew her close, propping her chin on her shoulder and showing her how to hold the bass. She showed her which cords to play, explaining to her the similarities and differences between the bass guitar and the cello. She nodded eagerly, listening and brushing some wavy strands out of her face, before she started to strum the cords with the pick.

Ritsu watched and listened in amazement - amazing cellist turned bass goddess within an hour. Pleased that Kazumi seemed eager to learn - not to mention was learning quickly - she then sent a text to Azusa and Mugi asking them to meet her in the auditorium the next day.

"I love you, Kazu-chan!"

Her face turned pink but she smiled, "I love you too, Ritsu."

Still the question remained - how much love did they truly have and could it prevail?

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the updates! I'll update as soon as I can, promise!_

Musical Inspiration: Monster - Paramore

-Mistress of the Arts 


	6. Disappear

_Disclaimer: K-On! and related characters do not belong to me. Only the OC's contained in this fanfiction are my own creation. Takes place after the anime. Contains shojo-ai._

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-

_6. Disappear_

"You're amazing, Kazu-chan!"

The Eurasian sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck at Yui's compliment as she stopped playing the bass, looking at the wide and amazed gazes of Asuza and Mugi. Ritsu stood close by, arms crossed and grinning gleefully.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea! With Kazu-chan in the band, we'll be even more awesome!"

"So, what, you're replacing me _again_ with her?"

They turned at the angry tone that had pierced through the air - Mio standing in the doorway with her case on her back and her features a cross of hurt and rage. Kazumi put down her own bass and then stood up.

"It's not like that at all, Akiyama-senpai."

"Oh just shut the hell up already."

Kazumi stiffened, with Ritsu feeling something snap within her. She didn't like the way Mio just talked to her girlfriend - not one bit. The protective side of her was clawing at her insides, demanding release and to jump to Kazumi's defense.

"Mio. Outside. Now."

"Fine."

Azusa grabbed the redhead's arm as she went to try and stop the drummer from leaving, only giving a shake of her head. Green eyes flickered in concern before she bit her lip.

"C'mon, Kazu-chan, let's have some tea…" Mugi suggested, her tone sweet and comforting as she led the redhead over to the table set up backstage.

Kazumi nodded, but her eyes were still focused on where Ritsu and Mio had disappeared from sight. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen - something that would leave someone in tears.

The worst part was, she had the feeling it would be her.

_-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-_

Thunder rumbled as Mio staggered back, her back pressing to the wall as she tried to avoid the angry eyes locked on her. Her chest was tight and she trembled slightly - her jealousy had came alive, the green-eyed demon inside of her pulling her under once again.

She didn't understand.

"Stop attacking Kazumi. We're going to work this out once and for all - or I'm walking out those doors and you will never hear from me ever again." Ritsu said, her tone surprisingly level but the venom was still laced in her sweet voice. "I don't want this to keep up, Mio. I just wanted my best friend back, but you're still lashing out at me over something so…ridiculous. What is your deal? I've finally moved on and now it seems like you're just trying to make me jealous and -"

Cold wrapped around her, like icy needles piercing her skin. She couldn't move - she had gone completely still as she went numb. She could barely feel the hand gripping her arm that had drawn her close.

Lips she had kissed a thousand times, yet now they were like poison. Her kiss only made her cold and like she was breaking down inside. She couldn't even shove her away, locked in her stunned silence as Mio continued to kiss her, pressing her to the wall.

Mio withdrew, tears brimming her cloudy eyes, shame written in them and betraying every emotion that she had been running from.

She was still in love with Ritsu.

The truth hit her like a ton of bricks, but before she could speak and explain herself, Ritsu had finally come back to life. She broke free from Mio's hold moments before the deafening sound of doors slamming could be heard. Without thinking, the raven grabbed Ritsu's arm again, trying to stop her.

Ritsu jerked free, rage consuming her.

"Stay the hell away from me, Mio!"

She wiped her mouth in disgust before she then bolted down the corridor.

"W-what…have I done…?"

Her back hit the wall, sinking to the floor before the tears fell, her sobs muffled as she buried her face into her knees, hugging them close.

Her heart broken, Mio was left with only her guilt.

_-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-_

_I…I can't believe this… why does it have to hurt so much?  
_

Still, she kept running, despite the hole that had been ripped in her chest - right where her heart used to be. She gasped as the cold air pierced her lungs, like daggers. Her sneakers splashed through puddles, rain pouring down on her head as the image burned in her mind.

Seeing them together had completely shattered her.

Kazumi hit the concrete, choking on her sobs as pain erupted up her knee and through her palms. She angrily wiped at her tears, smearing dirt and blood across her face as her scarlet hair clung to her skin. She weakly got to her feet, before staggering and limping through the campus. She didn't stop, though, despite the pain she was in.

Finally, she reached the station, drenched and crying. She managed to make her way onto the transit train, clutching the cold metal bar and eyes locked down on her shoes as water dripped in a steady cascade.

The train stopped at the next station. She got off. She didn't have a destination. She just wanted to get away from it all.

She wanted her heart to stop breaking.

Everything was unraveling.

_Where did I go wrong? Why…? Why do I have to have my heart shattered again?_

"I'm done." Kazumi whispered, eyes hollow as she finally staggered her way into the park.

The storm was relentless. She didn't care if she got sick - she was sick of it already. Sick of all the games, sick of the lies, sick of the disappointment. After losing Moira, she never thought she could love again. She had numbed the pain until she was made of stone, tearing at her heart for the way that it felt to be lost and broken.

For years she tried to find a way to mend her heart.

Just as she finally found love again, it viciously turned into a poison. She had softened - her heart had lowered it's guards for Ritsu. She had fallen in love with her.

Kazumi would've done everything and anything for her.

But that didn't mean she wanted her heart broken…

Finally, she reached her favorite elm tree, slumping against the base of it and finally just letting her tired legs give out beneath her. She pressed her palm to her chest, feeling how it ached. Love was an irrational thing - something she had sworn to be done and away with.

That was until Ritsu Tainaka had come crashing into her life, pulling her into a waltz of the damned and bringing that shard of light in her world of darkness. She had renewed the fire within her, given her a reason to wake up in the morning and to actually believe that maybe, just maybe, she had found the person she could trust wholeheartedly.

That same person who just cheated on her with her first love…

The scream built up in her throat, before she finally just let it out. It pierced the air - the sound of complete and utter agony. It wasn't just Kazumi that was screaming - it was her soul. Her heart shattered, her soul torn asunder.

Thoughts of Moira swept over her, grief hitting her from all sides. She pulled at her hair, clenching her eyes shut as she sobbed, gasping for air that was cold and piercing, hurting her even more. The pain was something though - she would rather feel pain than nothing at all.

She never wanted to shutdown like this ever again.

She hadn't told Ritsu all of it - she never wanted her to see the darker side of herself.

She didn't want Ritsu to know that she had lost everyone she dared love.

Her parents, Moira…

Only her grandfather was left in the world of the living.

"I don't want to be alone!"

Out of anger and rage, she yanked out her pocket knife - a gift from her late father. She yanked up her sleeve, taking in the faint scars that lined her inner arms.

She had fallen down a dark path before - too young and confused to handle her emotions. She had inflicted physical harm on herself in order to numb the emotional agony.

She swore to never cut again.

The blade reflected her face, twisted in grief. Green eyes clenched shut. Her hand trembled as she gripped the hilt so tightly, her knuckles were white.

Scarlet cascaded down the tree trunk as the razor sharp blade glistened in the rain.

_-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-_

Ritsu didn't stop looking.

Even if it would take her all night, she would find Kazumi. Soaked to the bone, she searched the streets, all of their favorite places to go. Night had fallen, the storm never-ending it seemed as the rain continued to come down in sheets. Her chest was aching - for more than one reason.

She hated Mio so much right now.

"KAZUMI!"

Still her screams went unheard. Angry at herself as well, Ritsu broke into another run, despite how tired her muscles were and her body begged her for rest. She refused though, determined to find the girl she had come to cherish more than anything else in this world.

It was close to midnight by the time she reached the park. A gut-feeling had led her here - memories of their first date playing in her mind. She slowed as she walked through puddles, her hair sticking to her neck and face, eyes wide in fright. The thought of Kazumi being alone and lost this late at night scared her to death. She never wanted anything to happen to her.

Lightning flashed as she rushed past the largest tree of the park, only to catch sight of something out of the corner of her eye.

Scarlet, like blood…

Skidding to a stop, Ritsu followed the trail to the base of the tree. There, nestled against the roots and curled up, was Kazumi. Her knife was stabbed into the middle of the heart that had been carved there - their initials standing out with the knife stabbed right through them. Ritsu felt her heart throb in her chest before she knelt down, reaching her fingers out to touch her beautiful face.

One green orb locked on her, heart-break evident in the emerald iris. Ritsu reached forward, wordlessly pulling Kazumi against her, fingers running through cropped strands - uneven and curling around her chin. She saw that her sleeve was rolled up, but relief filled the brunette to not see any fresh cuts on her arm.

Kazumi had found strength.

Instead of mutilating herself, she directed her anger toward something that wouldn't permanently mar her - her hair. Chunks of it surrounded her, floating in the pools of water, being swept away by the rain.

She didn't return the embrace, but didn't pull away.

"I'm so sorry…"

Ritsu kissed her forehead, cradling her against her.

"Kazumi… I can never ask you for forgiveness…" 

Peach-colored lips parted, trembling as she finally spoke.

"Do you still love her…?"

"There's only one person I'm in love with."

Kazumi dared to meet Ritsu's gaze, seeing the sincerity and love shimmering in the brown orbs, tears brimming them.

"You."

_-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x-_

_A/N: . Drama. S'all I'm gonna say. Much, much, much appreciation to my lovely readers and reviewers! You guys just… you're awesome! It makes me sooo happy that you love my story as much as you do! :) Just four more chapters left. Please keep reviewing!_

Musical Inspiration: Made of Stone - Evanescence, Disappear - Evanescence, New Way to Bleed - Evanescence, My Tourniquet - Evanescence, Eternal - Evanescence

_Next Chapter: Sweet Sacrifice_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
